Journal d'une chasseuse
by Laeti91
Summary: Joey, jeune femme dotée de pouvoirs surnaturels donnés par Azazel, tente de retrouver John Winchester pour en savoir plus quant à ce démon aux yeux jaunes qui a tué sa mère des années auparavant. Mais pour retrouver le père Winchester et avoir peut-être une chance de mettre la main sur Azazel, elle va être aidé de ses fils avec qui ça a eu du mal à passer au début ...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à celles et ceux qui seront tombé sur ma fiction ! Alors y a quelques années j'avais commencé l'écriture de cette fic sur Supernatural sans vouloir vraiment la poster. Elle n'était pas top la première fois que je l'ai écrite ! Mais convaincue par une amie j'ai repris l'écriture et remodelé cette histoire pour avoir quelque chose de correct à poster !

Les évènements se passeront durant la première saison de la série entre 2005 et 2006 au moment où les frères sont à la recherche de leur père, la date indiquée par Joey est utilisée au moment où elle écrit ses mémoires, bien après sa rencontre avec les Winchester.

Aucun des personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartient, il n'y a que le personnage de Joey m'appartenant et j'espère que cette dernière vous plaira avec son caractère pas facile à vivre !

Très bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un p'tit mot pour me dire si cela vous a plus ou non ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Cher Journal, je me prénomme Joey Harrison, mon âge ne sert à rien mais je le mets quand même, j'ai 27 ans à l'heure actuelle. Et nous sommes à présent le 19 juin 2011._

_Ce que je m'apprête à raconter n'est pas le début de mon histoire mais là c'est une des grandes parties intéressantes que j'ai à écrire. On pourrait me prendre pour une folle à la fin de la lecture de ce journal ! Ou bien ce journal ferait un très bon livre pour un film fantastique. Mais passons, je n'écris pas parce que cela me plaît, j'écris mon histoire parce que je suis sûre que cela servira à d'autres personnes si jamais je venais à mourir. Mon métier n'est pas le plus sain et surtout le plus tranquille. Enfin si on peut appeler ça un métier. Je crois que jusqu'à présent je n'ai rencontré que très peu de personne faisant ce que je fais. Il doit y avoir certainement plus de monde que je ne le pense mais jusqu'à présent à part les personnes dont je vais parler ici, je ne connais que très peu de monde faisant ce métier à risque. Je me vois mal traverser le pays entier pour trouver des gens qui sont prêts à risquer leurs peaux comme je le fais … Il y a bien ce bar où je suis descendue plus d'une fois, mais on a l'impression que ces personnes n'ont plus qu'une hâte : en finir avec ce métier pourri ou alors mourir en héros à leur prochaine chasse._

_Mon boulot ? J'espère que ceux qui tomberont sur mon journal intime ne vont pas éclater de rire ou jeter ce qu'il reste concernant ma vie dans un coin. Je chasse les créatures surnaturelles. Ouaip c'est bien ça ! Démons, esprits, vampires et compagnie. Je leur fais la peau ! Je n'en sors pas forcément sans égratignures mais c'est ce que je fais pour vivre. Bon ok, j'arnaque les banques pour obtenir des cartes de crédits pour survivre parce que ce n'est pas un métier qui rapporte m'voyez, il m'arrive également de m'arrêter pendant un temps dans une ville - dans un trou paumé généralement - et de me faire embaucher en tant que serveuse pour me faire de l'argent. Parfois je tombe sur des personnes extrêmement croyantes et ils me payent pour mes services, généralement c'est pour me débarrasser d'esprits. Je me balade de ville en ville grâce à la voiture que mon père et moi avons retapé quand j'avais treize ans, ouais j'avais des talents de future mécanicienne, bon j'ai peut-être perdu certains de ces talents pour en acquérir d'autres mais ma petite Dodge Challenger de 1971, jaune pétant et noir s'en sort pas trop mal sur les routes depuis le temps ! Bon elle n'a pas vécu de très bons moments lorsque je me suis fait courser par un vampire pas très heureux de me voir. Il a réussi à cabosser la carrosserie de ma voiture, mais j'ai réussi à lui couper la tête à cette créature. _

_Bon après, j'ai quelques dons qui m'empêchent parfois de faire mon job correctement … J'aurais bien voulu m'en débarrasser depuis longtemps, mais ça me poursuit depuis que je suis gosse. Des rêves prémonitoires, ça peut arriver n'est-ce pas ? Quand vous avez cette sensation dérangeante de déjà-vu c'est que vous avez rêver de la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez à l'instant même. Hé bien, les rêves que je fais ont généralement tendance à se réaliser et j'en fais bien plus qu'une personne moyenne … C'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus agréables à savoir lorsqu'on voit qu'une personne qu'on connaît à peine va mourir la gorge tranchée par un vampire assoiffé de sang … Bon j'ai pris l'habitude maintenant de ne m'attacher à personne. Je ne suis pas une personne froide, mais si je m'attache et que je perds une personne chère, je crois pouvoir être bonne pour finir mes jours au Roadhouse en évitant les chasses et boire comme un trou toute ma journée. Mais je crois m'être éloignée un peu de mes pouvoirs. Ah oui, parce que je n'ai pas simplement le don de prémonition, j'ai également celui de l'empathie. Comme-ci c'était agréable de ressentir les émotions et sentiments des gens, bon c'est moins désagréables que de lire dans leurs pensées, mais quand même. Vous le sentez direct quand un pervers s'approche de vous et vous reluque de la tête aux pieds. J'aurais bien voulu que ma vie soit différente. Je fais avec puisque je n'ai pas le choix … enfin je n'ai plus le choix. _

_Je pensais que mes pouvoirs n'étaient pas réels, que je m'imaginais tout ce que je ressentais. Du moins quand j'étais gosse ! Après, je suis tombée sur le journal intime de ma mère. Elle y parlait des chasses aux démons qu'elle faisait quand elle était plus jeune que moi, je viens d'une longue lignée de chasseurs apparemment. Je n'en ai jamais rien su puisque ma mère ne m'en a jamais parlé, elle devait avoir ses raisons pour ne pas m'exposer à ces horreurs que je vois tous les jours maintenant. Et puis après tout, elle n'en a pas eu le temps … Elle est décédée le jour de mes cinq ans, j'ai bien compris ce jour-là que je ne reverrais jamais le visage souriant de ma mère. Percutée par un camion. Comme par hasard le conducteur du camion s'en est sorti indemne … Ma mère ? Elle n'a pas eu le temps de souffrir et tant mieux, elle est morte sur le coup. Le conducteur a été écroué mais ça ne m'a pas rendu ma mère. Avec les années et le recul, j'ai bien compris que l'amnésie temporaire de ce conducteur n'était pas un hasard. Ce démon aux yeux jaunes dont elle parlait dans son journal intime la traquait depuis des années et je mettrait ma main à couper que c'est lui qui est responsable de sa mort. Après, la seule question est : pourquoi elle ? Est-ce qu'elle lui avait cherché misère dans ses jeunes années ? Elle parle bien d'un pacte, mais rien d'écrit en détail. Je trouverais bien les réponses le jour où je mettrais la main sur ce démon. J'ai hérité sans le vouloir de cette mission que ma mère avait déjà prit à coeur de son vivant. _

_J'ai eu une vie tout à fait normale avant l'année de mes dix-neuf ans. Bon sans compter mes dons, c'était presque normal. Je vivais toujours avec mon père même si le décès de ma mère l'avait profondément choqué. On ne se parlait quasiment plus et il buvait comme ce n'était pas permis. Je découchais donc souvent le week-end pour éviter de voir mon père dans un état d'ébriété approfondi. Je n'avais pas besoin de voir ça. Mais il noyait son chagrin comme il pouvait. J'avais des amis, mes grands-parents et un petit copain qui étaient d'un grand soutien pour moi. Une vie presque normale je disais. La relation avec mon père s'est dégradée, je ne supportais plus de me faire engueuler à chaque fois que je rentrais et qu'il était mort saoul dans son canapé. J'ai décidé de vivre chez mes grand-parents. Tout en vivant mon histoire d'amour avec Chace, j'ai continué mes études. Des études en art. Je voulais devenir artiste-peintre ! Je tenais ça de ma mère également, elle était très douée. J'avais énormément de ressemblance avec ma mère et très peu avec mon père au final, j'avais de lui son très mauvais caractère et sa capacité à réparer une voiture en moins de deux ! J'en viens à me demander si lui était au courant de ce que faisait ma mère avant de le rencontrer … Ou alors elle lui en a parlé et qu'il a réussi à la persuader de tout arrêter à ma naissance. Là aussi c'est une question sans réponse._

_Après mes études, on s'est installé ensemble avec Chace. On avait tout pour être heureux, et j'avais tout pour continuer à vivre cette vie presque normale. J'aurais pu terminer mes jours avec lui si un démon ne me l'avait pas enlevé. Possédé puis tué par un chasseur qui passait par là et qui pourchassait ce démon depuis des mois. A croire que le sort s'acharnait vraiment contre moi. Le chasseur s'est excusé platement, et m'a démontré qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix que d'éliminer ce démon et par la même occasion de tuer mon petit copain. Il aurait pu ne pas tuer Chace et ce démon, mais j'aurais pu y laisser la vie … Qu'est-ce que j'en ai voulu à cet homme. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai de cesse que de parcourir le pays pour éliminer la vermine de cette terre et les renvoyer dans leurs cages en enfer ! Un démon avait emporté plusieurs précieuses années de ma vie passée avec Chace mais il ne fallait pas que je mette à chialer comme une gamine. J'avais pris la décision de me battre et de me venger sur les autres créatures maléfiques qui croiseraient ma route. J'ai décidé de tout quitter, dire au revoir à mon père qui n'était même plus capable de me reconnaître et qui agissait comme une larve dans la maison de mon enfance. Au revoir à mes grands-parents paternels qui s'étaient toujours occupés de moi, et à mes amis qui restaient l'un des plus grand soutien de ma vie._

_J'ai donc commencé à parcourir les villes, tout en feuilletant des pages du journal intime de ma mère. Il y avait des tas de créatures à qui j'avais à présent envie de botter les fesses ! Mais il me fallait plus d'expérience. Je me suis attaqué à de petits esprits dans des villes avoisinantes puis j'ai commencé à voir plus gros. Quand j'ai réussi à abattre mon premier vampire, qui terrorisait une ville entière, j'étais plutôt fière de moi ! Puis le journal intime de ma mère me servait beaucoup ! Un jour je suis tombée sur plusieurs pages collées ensemble et vieillies par le temps. Ma mère parlait d'un chasseur avec qui elle eût l'occasion de travailler et collaborer. John Winchester. Ils étaient même devenus plus que de simples amis, des amants. Mais leur histoire n'a pas durée très longtemps, apparemment ma mère même après ma naissance avait continué à chasser et c'est durant cette période qu'elle a rencontré ce John, père de deux enfants et ayant perdu sa femme. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi ma mère avait trompé mon père et ni même si ce dernier était au courant … Mais dans tous les cas elle faisait sacrément confiance en ce type. J'ai commencé alors des petites recherches pour mettre la main dessus, il savait certainement quelque chose sur ce démon aux yeux jaunes puisqu'il avait côtoyé ma mère pendant quelque temps. Je m'étais donc mise en tête de le retrouver et de le faire parler ! Ce n'était pas la tâche la plus facile à faire, éliminer des créatures surnaturelles ce n'était qu'une bouchée de pain à côté de la masse de travail qu'il me fallait mettre en oeuvre pour retrouver un type qui faisait comme moi et portait de nombreuses identités. J'ai fini par trouver la trace de ses chers fils. Dean et Sam Winchester. Je savais plus ou moins à quoi ils devaient ressembler, mais je n'étais pas totalement sûre de reconnaître leurs visage au bon moment._

_C'est à Las Vegas que je les ai trouvé. Très belle ville n'est-ce pas ? Ses casinos, ses lumières, les boîtes de nuit, la ville qui est toujours éveillée ça donne envie ! Mais bon ce n'est pas LA destination que je recommanderais … La nuit on les voyait bien grouiller partout les p'tits démons et vampires. J'ai débarrassé la ville de quelques uns de ces « monstres ». J'ai donc pu retrouver la trace des frères grâce à un vampire qui les a reconnu et qui les a vendus contre sa liberté. Je vais paraître cruelle, mais deux secondes après son aveu, j'en avais fini avec ce vampire. Au fur et à mesure des années, la réputation des Winchester les précédaient. C'était pas les plus doués sur l'marché des chasseurs, mais ils arrivaient toujours à leurs fins. Je n'avais pas forcément confiance en eux à ce moment-là, mais il fallait que je retrouve leur père et il n'y avait qu'eux qui pouvaient m'aider. Pendant quelques jours, je les ai observé de loin. Et un soir, j'ai décidé de passer à l'action et de farfouiller dans leurs affaires tant qu'ils avaient quitté leur chambre de motel. Ils n'allaient certainement pas me faire confiance si je me présentait à eux directement, bon même avec la méthode de fouille que j'ai utilisé c'était encore moins sûr qu'ils acceptent de me parler. Je me suis donc introduite illégalement dans cette chambre de motel vide. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais._


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voici avec le chapitre deux de cette fic consacrée à Supernatural ! A partir de ce chapitre et dans les prochains, je vais surtout me consacré à décrire l'histoire d'un point de vu extérieur, cela ne m'empêchera pas de faire des parties de chapitres avec le journal intime de Joey ;)

Une bonne lecture à vous pour ce nouveau chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous avez des questions ou autres à me poser ;) !

* * *

**Review Time**

Je vais dans cette partie où je vous laisserais un petit mot à chaque chapitre répondre aux review que les gens me laisseront :)

** Wery76** : Merciiii ma choupette pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir ! :D Je suis contente que les améliorations apportées te plaisent tant :D ! J'avais un peu peur de rentrer trop dans du blabla inutile mais ça me rassure et me fait plaisir que tu ne t'ai pas ennuyée avec ce premier chapitre ! :D

** Ritournelle** : Merci pour ta review ! Alors j'avais bien peur de tomber un peu dans ce piège, j'ai déjà posé des bases sur lesquelles je vais me tenir pour éviter de faire une héroïne super badass qui arrive à mettre tout le monde à terre lol ! C'est pour ça que je me suis limité comme pour Sam à deux dons donnés par Azazel. Au fur et à mesure je vais la faire lutter pour qu'elle arrive un jour à maîtriser ses pouvoirs ... ou pas ! Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi pour l'instant. (Hé bien, je pense que j'vais aller faire un tour et lire ta fic également ! :D)  
Je crois que je vais beaucoup jouer sur la psychologie des personnages et faire interagir au mieux les Winchester quant à l'intrusion de Joey dans leur vie déjà pas mal tourmentée. Je ne suis pas une experte concernant la psychologie des deux Winchester mais je vais faire au mieux pour coller à leurs caractères respectifs.  
Pour les pouvoirs, c'est prévu de ce côté-là, je comptais déjà poussé son pouvoir d'empathie dès les début (ce que tu vas pouvoir lire dans ce chapitre ;)), tout n'est pas encore clairement expliqué, mais les bases sont là et je pense que les pouvoirs de Joey pourraient jouer un rôle futur dans la fic. Mais ça on verra ça plus tard :)Ne t'en fais pas pour tout ce que tu m'as demandé ! Ca me fait plaisir qu'on s'intéresse à ce que j'écris ;)  
Merci encore ! :)

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Mai 2005, Las Vegas, NV, USA.**_

Quatre heure du matin, Las Vegas dormait encore, dans peu de temps la ville se réveillerait, ouvrant commerces en tout genre et casinos à tous les habitants et touristes. Un jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, son front perlé de sueur, ses cheveux bruns lui collaient à présent sur le front. Cela faisait depuis un moment qu'il faisait ses affreux cauchemars et il en avait plus qu'assez de ça ! Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la minuscule salle de bain, se trouvant dans la chambre du motel, pour prendre une douche rapide et glacée. En mai il commençait à faire chaud à Vegas … Et puis il n'en revenait pas que son frère ai réussi à l'emmener jusque Las Vegas. Il pensait certainement que les dons de prémonition qu'avait son jeune frère allaient l'aider à remporter le gros lot au casino ! Si cela aurait pu être le cas, Sam aurait déjà tenté de le remporter au loto ! Cela le fît rire rien qu'à cette pensée. Le jeune homme retourna dans leur chambre et fût plutôt surpris de trouver son frère réveillé en même temps que lui et surtout à une heure pareille !

« _Toujours ce cauchemar Sammy ?_ » demanda Dean.  
« _Ouais._ » répondit le cadet.

Non il n'avait pas réellement envie d'en parler et qu'est-ce que cela pouvait agacer Dean. Cela faisait un moment que son jeune frère avait perdu tragiquement sa fiancé, Jessica, dans les flammes et de la même manière que leur mère. Et depuis, ils traquaient tous les deux ce démon, Azazel, afin de venger la mort de Mary et celle de Jessica. Les souvenirs étaient toujours douloureux pour Sam quand il rêvait de Jess. Il lui avait promis de revenir avant la fin du week-end sachant qu'il avait un entretient important le lundi qui suivait. Il avait tenu sa promesse jusqu'au bout, rentré et allongé sur son lit, il l'avait vu là étendue sur le plafond, une plaie béante au niveau de l'abdomen et les flammes ont commencées à prendre. Il s'en fallut de peu pour que Sam finisse brûlé vivant lui aussi. Depuis, il est sur les routes avec Dean, qui doit être à la fois désolé mais ravi d'avoir son frère de retour près de lui. Depuis cette nuit, Dean n'a plus jamais reparlé de Jessica. Voir son jeune frère souffrir comme son père à souffert de la mort de leur mère est douloureux pour l'aîné des Winchester. Et pourtant il sait que cela ferait du bien à son cadet d'en parler. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait décemment l'obliger à lui expliquer tout en détail et revenir sur des faits douloureux. Dean fila à son tour prendre une douche pour emmener son frère prendre un petit déjeuner bien copieux dans l'un des diners sur le Strip de Las Vegas. Le temps que les jeunes chasseurs se préparent, le soleil avait commencé à se lever. Dean mettrait sa main à couper qu'au moins tous les diners du coin étaient déjà ouverts. Les estomacs des deux frères se mirent à gargouiller, signe qu'ils avaient faim. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers un endroit qui serait ouvert.

Sans bruit, la poignée de la porte tourna et une jeune femme réussi à s'introduire dans chambre de motel des deux frères Winchester. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle et entama ses recherches. Elle était consciente qu'elle devait se dépêcher ne sachant pas quand les deux chasseurs allaient revenir de leur petit déjeuner. Elle qui les suivait depuis une bonne semaine déjà, connaissait plus ou moins leur emploi du temps. La blonde ne savait pourtant pas pourquoi ils s'étaient arrêté ici, ou tout du moins pour quelle affaire ils s'étaient retrouvé à Las Vegas. Elle s'en fichait pas mal, parce que ça l'arrangeait bien au final puisqu'elle pourrait enfin trouver l'endroit où John Winchester, leur père, se terrait ! Elle commença par fouiller près des lits et des tables d'appoints, la jeune femme savait pertinemment que des chasseurs expérimenté ne laisseraient rien traîner, mais elle pouvait à tout moment trouver quelque chose en lien avec ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle continuer de chercher dans les sacs au pied des lits, aucun portefeuille. Evidement, ils devaient avoir tout emporté les concernant, ainsi que leurs nombreuses identités. La blonde se mit en tête de continuer ses recherches jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente quelque chose à l'arrière de sa tête. Quelque chose de froid comme de l'acier. Pas de doute, on pointait bien une arme sur elle.

« _Je te conseille de n'pas faire de gestes brusques ma jolie._ » dit Dean.

La jeune femme se tourna lentement jusqu'à avoir l'arme collée contre son front. Ils avaient réussi à la surprendre, rentrer sans faire de bruit et pointer deux fusils sur elle. Le plus vieux des Winchester portait un air beaucoup plus menaçant que le cadet. Ils n'étaient pas très contents de voir qu'une jeune femme avait réussi à s'introduire dans leur chambre. Ce qui peut tout à fait se comprendre ! Dean dirigea la jeune femme en la poussant avec l'arme toujours collée contre le front de la blonde, il la poussa sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe assise sur le matelas à ressort. Sam s'empressa de lier les mains de la blonde tandis que son frère la tenait toujours en joue.

« _Bon, comment tu t'appelles ? Je te conseille pas de nous mentir._ » demanda-t-il à la jeune femme qui resta muette comme une tombe. « _Apporte-moi une bière Sam, je crois qu'elle ne risque pas de nous dire grand chose maintenant._ » ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son frère.

La jeune femme commença à avoir des bouffées de chaleur. Pas à cause du stress de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac mais à cause de son don d'empathie qu'elle utilisait pour en savoir un peu plus sur les émotions des Winchester. Joey avait beau avoir ce don particulier, elle ne savait néanmoins pas s'en servir correctement ! Tout au début, quand elle usait de son pouvoir, elle se mettait à suer à grosses goûtes pour se concentrer totalement sur les émotions des gens. Aujourd'hui, elle parvenait à subir certains inconvénients et maîtrisait peu à peu ce don. Enfin pour elle, les bouffées de chaleur n'était pas encore le pire … le pire c'était les maux de tête interminable après avoir tenté d'utiliser son don plus d'une dizaine de minutes durant. Joey savait se battre, s'y connaissait pas mal en mécanique et servait des bières comme une professionnelle … mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses pouvoirs elle ne maîtrisait rien du tout ! Ses fameuses prémonitions, si elle pouvait s'en débarrasser elle en serait plus qu'heureuse, cela lui ferait déjà un poids en moins à subir au quotidien. Surtout lorsqu'il s'avère que certaines prémonitions sont indéchiffrables. Elle fait tout pour ne plus prendre en compte ce qu'elle voit au risque de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important. La blonde continue à se concentrer principalement sur Dean qui était assis face à elle, les yeux ancrés dans les siens tandis que Sam avait la tête dans le frigo à la recherche de deux bières. Un sentiment de haine intense émana du plus vieux des Winchester. Il ne devait pas accepter qu'une jeune femme ai pu s'introduire dans leur chambre comme si de rien était. Le regard dur, il ne la lâcha pas même quand Sam déposa sa bière à côté de lui sur la table. Et puis un soupçons de culpabilité le traversa, Joey eu juste le temps de le sentir un court instant mais la haine revint aussitôt. La blonde se demandait parfois si elle avait eu la chance d'être télépathe au lieu d'avoir ce don d'empathie si ça n'aurait pas pu lui rendre les choses plus facile ! La jeune femme continua à fixer les Winchester qui étaient en attente de réponses de sa part. Elle se mit à sonder Sam, ce dernier était empli d'inquiétude, à quel sujet elle aurait bien voulu le savoir. Plusieurs sentiments se mélangeaient mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer lesquels. Cela l'épuisait de tenter de sonder les deux jeunes hommes. Sa concentration s'essouffla et elle décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter d'user son don.

Dean s'impatientait. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais été du genre très patient. Peut-être un défaut qu'il tient de son père. Cela l'énervait au plus haut point que la jeune femme face à eux se permette de les fixer sans dire mots ! Il voulait des réponses bordel ! Si quelqu'un l'avait envoyé pour déposer un piège ou un micro dans leur chambre pour les surveiller il voulait le savoir. Avec ce métier, il était devenu un peu parano … mais après tout, qui ne le serait pas ? Chaque jour à côtoyer la mort de près, à se faire autant d'ennemis humains que de créatures surnaturelles, il y a de quoi se faire quelques soucis concernant sa vie. Et Dean ne pouvait permettre de mettre la vie de son frère plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était avec lui. La sienne ? Il s'en fichait, il préférait se sacrifier pour son frère que d'avoir à vivre sans lui c'est pour dire. Un chouilla égoïste parce qu'il ne penserait même pas à la douleur que cela apporterait à son cadet de perdre son frère ! C'est pour ça qu'il lui fallait des réponses et de suite ! Il perdait patience. Sam lui restait tout à fait impassible. Son cadet était clairement plus patient que lui !

« _Alors tu te décide à parler ? Ton prénom et pourquoi tu es ici ? Aller !_ » demande Dean, un pistolet pointé sur elle dans une main et sa bière dans l'autre.

Le jeune Winchester regardait lui aussi la blonde droit dans les yeux, se demandant quels secret elle pouvait cacher et surtout pourquoi elle s'était introduit dans leur chambre. Il était sûr et certain qu'elle devait les connaître ou tu du moins connaître leurs identités. Elle n'était certainement pas rentrée ici par hasard. Les yeux de Sam se dirigèrent de long en large dans la pièce qu'ils occupaient tous trois à présent. La chambre avaient été fouillée, bien que la jeune femme avait du remettre en place chaque chose, le jeune homme avait bien remarqué que leurs sacs de voyages, remplis de leurs vêtements, avaient été déplacé. Que cherchait-elle ? C'était l'une des nombreuses questions qu'il avait hâte de poser. Le jeune homme était persuadé que la manière forte de Dean n'allait pas marcher.

« _Bon tu va nous dire ton prénom ma jolie et nous dire qui t'a envoyé nous espionner, parce que je perds mon sang froid. Et quand je perd mon calme j'peux t'assurer que c'est pas beau à voir._ » dit-il en serrant sa bouteille de bière.

Joey décida de le provoquer car elle ne voulait rien dire même s'ils pouvaient clairement l'aider. Têtue comme une mule, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle voulait savoir s'ils étaient assez digne de confiance pour ne pas la tuer de sang froid alors qu'elle le mettait à bout ! S'en fût trop pour Dean qui se leva d'un bond, un regard haineux sur son visage. Joey ferma les yeux pensant qu'il allait lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voici avec le chapitre trois de cette fic consacrée à Supernatural ! C'est dans le prochain chapitre que les chasses et l'action vont réellement prendre part à l'histoire. A la fin de ce chapitre, le texte en _italique_ se trouve être un bout du journal de Joey, cela ne veut pas dire forcément que le prochain chapitre tout sera rédigé façon journal intime ;)

Une bonne lecture à vous pour ce nouveau chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous avez des questions ou autres à me poser ;) !

* * *

**Review Time**

Je vais dans cette partie où je vous laisserais un petit mot à chaque chapitre répondre aux reviews que les gens me laisseront :)

**Ritournelle** : Je ne vous laisse pas trop dans le suspens cette fois-ci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également :)  
J'espère que l'affrontement Dean et Joey ne sera pas trop "plat", je ne vais pas te spoiler, je te laisse lire et tu me dira ce que tu en pense après ^^  
Merci ! Ca me rassure que tu me dis que c'est une bonne idée concernant les POV, je ne voulais pas n'avoir que le point de vue de Joey, même si elle reste l'élément principal de cette fiction :)  
Mais de rien ! Je ne vais pas te laisser poster des reviews et ne pas y répondre, ça serait pas cool ;)

**Wery76** : Si tu en oublie au passage pas de problème, tu te rattrapera lol !  
Merci ! Je suis soulagée concernant les psychologies plutôt complexes (en tout cas au fur et à mesure que les saisons avancent) de Sam et Dean. J'espère que je resterais aussi fidèle que possible tout au long de la fic. :)  
C'était trop court ? Hum, il fallait bien que je finisse un peu sur du suspense haha et puis c'est tellement plus drôle de laisser faire l'imagination des lecteurs hihi ! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci ne sera pas trop court ;)  
Merci pour les fautes et les oublie de mots ! (non ça ne me fait pas rire tu sais ;) je crois qu'avoir le même texte sous les yeux pendant un moment tu ne fais plus réellement attention aux fautes ^^) et merci pour ton aide ! :D

**SPN-DSC** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review. Ca me fait plaisir que tu ai accroché à l'histoire ! :D Merci pour le compliment :) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les deux premiers ^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

La jeune femme attendit, le souffle court que l'ont mette fin à ses jours d'une façon rapide. Mais rien. Pas la moindre sensation d'une arme lourde et froide sur son front. Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et là elle vit toute la colère que portait Dean en lui. Le chasseur s'énerva et lança à travers la petite pièce, la bouteille de bière en verre qui alla s'écraser et éclater en plusieurs morceaux contre l'un des murs. Autre chose préoccupait le chasseur, il n'y avait pas que la jeune femme qui le mettait sur les nerfs. Depuis que Sam s'était mis en tête de retrouver le démon aux yeux jaunes en compagnie de Dean, ce dernier était toujours à la recherche de leur père. Partout où ils étaient passés, ils n'avaient pu mettre la main sur le moindre indice de sa présence. Cela agaçait et inquiétait Dean de ne pas savoir où trouver leur père. Il sentait le danger très présent pour lui sans pouvoir lui venir en aide. Ajoutez à cela une jeune femme qui ne sort d'on ne sait où et qui fouine dans leur chambre de motel, il y a de quoi être sur les nerfs. Il avait préféré lancer sa pauvre bouteille de bière plutôt que d'endommager le visage et blesser la blonde assise sur le lit. Les mains toujours liées, Joey se leva d'un bond pour faire face au plus vieux des chasseurs. Sam était prêt à intervenir au moindre mouvement suspect. La jeune femme et Dean se regardaient en chien de faïence. Aucun ne détacha son regard de l'autre, la colère se lisait dans les yeux de Dean, mais dans ceux de Joey malgré qu'elle ai les yeux froncés, il était impossible de dire si c'était de la provocation ou de la colère. La colère d'avoir les mains liés comme un suspect potentiel. C'était au premier qui lâcherait. Joey n'avait clairement pas envie de mâcher le travail des deux chasseurs … mais si elle ne déclinait pas son identité rapidement, elle risquait de passer à côté de leur aide. Clairement elle en avait bien besoin. Et puis, les cordes attachés à ses poignets commençait à lui faire mal.

_« Si vous consentez à me détacher, je vous dirais qui je suis et pourquoi je me suis introduite dans votre chambre. »_ dit-elle.

_« Pourquoi on ferait ça ? Qui nous dit que vous ne tenterez pas de vous échapper une fois qu'on vous aura détaché ? »_ répondit Dean.

_« Parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide. »_ lâcha-t-elle.

Les deux frères se regardèrent perplexe pendant un court instant. Tout deux se demandaient pourquoi la jeune femme, si vraiment elle avait besoin de leur aide, s'était amusée à entrer par effraction dans leur chambre. Rien n'indiquait qu'ils pouvaient leur faire confiance mais rien n'indiquait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas. Sam regarda son frère d'un air de dire qu'ils pouvaient toujours tenter de la libérer et voir ce qui arriverait. Dean avait ce regard réprobateur et laissa donc faire Sam. Ce dernier s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui détacha les poignets. La blonde se massa les endroits où les cordes s'étaient trouvées mais elle ne tenta à aucun moment de fuir. Ils avaient décidé de lui faire confiance. Pour l'instant du moins.

_« Je m'appelle Joey Harrison. J'suis chasseuse de créatures surnaturelles comme vous. Et si j'ai fouiné dans vos affaires c'est pour mettre la main sur l'endroit où se trouve votre père, John. »_

Les Winchester restèrent bouche-bées. Que voulait-elle à leur père ? Ils savaient pertinemment que leur père n'était pas le plus appréciés des chasseurs et qu'ils avaient pas mal de monde contre lui mais bon. Une jeune femme, de l'âge de Sam - devinait Dean - qui s'était mise à la chasse et qui recherchait leur père. C'était quand même un peu louche non ? Sceptique, l'aîné des frères s'adossa contre un des murs.

_« Vous voulez quoi à notre père ? Et qui vous dit qu'on dira où il se trouve ? »_ demanda Dean.

_« Votre père à connu ma mère, qui elle aussi était une chasseuse, et il a certainement des réponses à certaines de mes questions concernant ma mère. Elle a été tuée dans un accident mais j'crois moyen à cette histoire, ce serait plus l'œuvre d'un démon. J'ai besoin de voir votre père. »_

Quels moyens les frères avaient-ils pour savoir si la jeune femme leur mentait ou non ? Aucun. Dean ne voulait pas lui faire confiance. Il ne voulait pas se faire avoir. Ce n'était pas parce que c'était une jeune femme - et qu'elle était plutôt mignonne s'avoua Dean - qu'il fallait faire aveuglément confiance à Blondie. Ils avaient toujours bossé en famille, que ça soit avant ou après le départ de Sam. Et encore maintenant, rien qu'en partant à la recherche de leur père, ils n'étaient rien qu'à deux, lui et son frère. Dean fixa le regard de son frère, non ils n'avaient pas encore appris à communiquer par la pensé, mais leurs regards généralement en disait longs. Il connaissait son cadet et il savait que le jeune homme allait craquer et aider la demoiselle. Question de confiance ou non. Il était plutôt doué Sam, à faire confiance aux mauvaises personnes.

_« Il faut que je fasse quoi pour que vous me fassiez confiance ? Vous dire que je suis désolée et que j'aurais du m'y prendre autrement ? J'aurais du venir vous voir directement quitte à ce que vous riiez au nez alors que j'aurais pu trouver ce dont j'avais besoin en m'infiltrant dans votre chambre ? »_ demanda Joey.

_« Elle marque un point Dean »_ dit Sam. _« Elle serait venue nous voir et nous parler franchement, on serait peut-être dans la même situation que maintenant … »_

_Bon dieu,_ jura intérieurement Dean, _c'est qu'il n'a pas réellement tord …_ Dean le savait que son frère allait rapidement craquer et aider cette fille. Mais il fallait qu'ils en parlent entre eux. Ca le concernait autant. C'était également sa vie qu'il mettait en jeu si tout foirait et qu'ils se retrouvaient piégés lui et son frère. _Et puis une fille_, se dit-il. _On a pas vraiment besoin d'une fille, merde._ Pas que les filles ne savent pas se battre ou chasser, rien qu'à voir Ellen du Roadhouse, mais les femmes n'avaient pas besoin de voir toutes les horreurs que eux voyaient déjà. Même si dans le cas de Joey, elle ne devait plus être à ça près.

_« Bon, on va en discuter Sam et moi. Un moyen de te contacter quand on se sera décidé ? »_ répondit finalement Dean.

_« Je crèche dans la chambre 25 de ce motel, et tenez. »_ répondit la jeune femme en tendant un morceau de papier avec son numéro de portable.

La jeune femme se dirigea tranquillement vers sa chambre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre patiemment la réponses des deux frères. Elle doutait réellement qu'ils veuillent bien l'accepter auprès d'eux le temps qu'elle puisse enfin mettre la main sur John. Après tout, il s'agissait de leur père. Et il fallait savoir si John accepterait de la voir … Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et sa mère. Il ne savait peut-être même pas qu'elle avait eu une fille avant leur aventure et qu'elle avait également un mari. Ou alors il était au courant et qu'il s'en fichait complètement. Joey était sûre et certaine qu'il en savait plus qu'elle sur la mort de sa mère. Et tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas face à elle, elle n'aurait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé lors de cet accident.

Dans la chambre des deux frères la discussion battait son plein. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord et ils se le faisaient bien comprendre ! Dean voulait absolument s'éloigner de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait qu'à se débrouiller. Tandis que Sam, qui donnait sa confiance trop rapidement, voulait l'aider.

_« Après tout, je te rappelle qu'on cherche également papa. »_ déclara-t-il. _« Elle pourrait très bien nous accompagner jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve non ? »_

_« Sam, je t'arrête tout de suite. Je ne lui fais pas confiance, et puis c'est pas des manières de s'introduire chez les gens comme ça ! Si ça se trouve, au moindre problème elle risque de nous poignarder dans le dos. Ou alors, elle est envoyée par quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour justement mettre la main sur papa et l'éliminer. Et ça tu vois, je laisserais pas faire ! »_

_« Je te comprend ! Mais comprend la, elle a perdu sa mère, certainement son père, et elle a des questions sans réponses … Tu crois que tu supporterais de vivre sans réellement savoir sur la mort de maman toi ? »_

_« Je t'interdis de mêler maman à ça ! Même si on aurait vécu la même que chose qu'elle, je n'aurais pas mêlé d'autres chasseurs à notre vie personnelle. Dans cette vie on ne peut compter que sur soi-même ! »_

_« Dean … On pourrait faire au moins l'effort de l'aider ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Lui laisser le bénéfice du doute ? Elle ne serait pas venu nous trouver si elle déjà ne nous faisait pas confiance. On pourrait faire de même. »_

_« S'il devait t'arriver quoique ce soit Sammy à cause d'elle … Je te jure que je la tue de mes propres mains. C'est clair ?! »_ bouillonna Dean.

_« Très clair. Et tu sais que ça sera pareil de mon côté … Je laisserais rien t'arriver. »_ ajouta Sam.

_« Bon va dire à Blondie que c'est ok. »_

Sam se dirigea vers la chambre portant le numéro 25. Frappa deux coups secs sur la porte. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte tout en laissant le soin de laisser la chaîne au verrou avant de voir le visage bienveillant du jeune Winchester. Elle déverrouilla le verrou et laissa entrer le jeune homme dans sa chambre. Au premier coup d'oeil, la chambre semblait bien rangée, mais à bien y regarder des affaires traîna ci et là … On aurait Dean au féminin. Bien qu'elle devait avoir nettement plus d'ordre que lui ! La jeune femme lui montra une chaise pour lui s'assoir tandis qu'elle s'installa sur la chaise face à lui. Les traits sur le visage de la blonde étaient tendus. Dans l'attente d'une réponse négative, elle s'était crispée et son estomac était noué. Le sourire aux lèvres, Sam ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

_« Vous n'allez pas m'aider, c'est ça ? »_ interrompit subitement Joey.

_« C'est tout le contraire. On va t'aider. Mais il faut que tu sache qu'on ne sait pas nous même où se trouve notre père … »_

_« Pardon ? »_ demanda-t-elle éberluée. _« Comment ça ? Vous êtes ses enfants et il ne vous aurait pas dit où il chassait en ce moment ? »_

_« Exactement. Il faut bien le comprendre, à force de chasser des créatures de toute sorte on se met tout leurs congénères à dos … et donc laisser une trace d'où on est à ses propres enfants ça peut être dangereux. »_

_« D'accord. Et donc on fait quoi ? »_

_« On le cherche et tu vas nous aider, mais au moindre faux pas de ta part … »_

_« Vous me liquidez, je l'ai bien compris. »_ compléta-t-elle.

_Je savais bien à qui j'avais affaire. C'était des chasseurs et tous étaient pareils. Au moindre coup foireux c'était une balle entre les deux yeux pour les plus chanceux. On ne trahit pas des chasseurs. C'est un peu comme un code entre eux. On chasse les mêmes créatures, on a tous des problèmes différents, on a tous perdus un membre de notre famille. Et on fait tout pour survivre malgré toutes ces emmerdes ! Mais je n'étais pas du genre à me défiler, et encore moins malgré la menace permanente de mourir. J'avais besoin d'eux et je devais leur prouver qu'ils pouvaient avoir confiance en moi malgré ma pauvre expérience dans le domaine de la chasse. J'allais pourtant bien apprendre à leurs côtés, j'en étais sûre. Mais avant de quitter Vegas, il y avait une affaire sur laquelle je bossais et on n'était pas trop de trois pour parvenir à bout de ce démon._


End file.
